


The Hat Thereat

by elistaire



Series: The Friendship of Margot and Rebecca [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series, The Shadow (Radio)
Genre: Crossover, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hats, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 17:43:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Margot makes a new friend while shopping for hats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hat Thereat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> Written for Rhi, for the crossover meme prompt.  
> ~  
> I always prefer to write the Margot Lane from the first radio season. She was a much stronger female character. Brave and smart, and an equal match for The Shadow. It was later seasons that she became more like the weekly damsel in distress.  
> ~

“What do you think? Too jaunty?” Margot asked the woman next to her in the hat shop. She held up the creation, which sported a swirl of lace curtain at the back, with two darkly iridescent feathers pinned just so near the brim, and a forward upsweep. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but I desperately need some good advice.”

The other woman paused from selecting her own hat to give consideration. “Where do you expect to wear it?” she asked. She had lovely pale red hair and a cream complexion that Margot instantly envied, but her eyes were kind, and deeply wise. Margot felt an instant rapport with her, even if they were just chatting over hats.

Margot smiled wistfully. “That’s just it. I don’t know yet. My companion takes me to events on the spur of the moment, so I’ve got to plan ahead. One night will be the ballet and the next it’ll be a science convention!”

“That sounds exciting,” the woman said.

“Too exciting, sometimes,” Margot replied. She sighed and put the hat back on its stand. “I need something that will stand in for any number of events.”

“How about this one?” the woman pulled a nearby hat off a stand and presented it to Margot. As she moved, Margot could see something sparkle at her neck. It was a crystal on a necklace.

“Oh, that’s lovely,” Margot said, and she indicated the necklace, not the hat.

“Thank you. It’s very old. An heirloom.” She hefted the hat in front of Margot, distracting her away from the necklace. “What do you think?”

Margot considered the hat. It was a soft brown, with a simple encircling ribbon above the short brim. Not jaunty whatsoever. Plain, but business-like, with just enough character to indicate that Margot was someone to pay attention to. “I like it,” she said. She’d never have even noticed the hat, as she usually focused on embellishments. But this was quite a well constructed little thing. “You have good taste,” she said.

“It’s taken me years to hone it,” the woman said. “I’m Rebecca, by the way.”

“Margot Lane. I’m so pleased to make your acquaintance.” Margot reached into her handbag. “Here’s my card. If you ever have a moment and just want tea and conversation, I’d love to sit and talk.”

Rebecca took the card and considered it. “I would love that. Are you busy this Friday?”

Margot grinned. “I don’t expect to be, but with my friend, I could be out golfing, or deep-sea fishing!” She touched Rebecca’s elbow. “I’ll make sure I’m available. I won’t go anywhere, not even if he tells me I’m needed to save the world.”

Rebecca laughed. “Saving the world is very important. I’m sure I could forgive you if you stood me up for that.”

They smiled at each other, and Margot took the offered hat. “What about your own hat?” she asked.

“I think I’ll take this one,” Rebecca said, and plucked one from a stand. It was very similar to the one that Margot had, except that it was done in an engaging cream color, and the brim had a slightly more swept-over appearance.

They paid for their respective purchases and exited the shop. “See you Friday,” Margot called as they parted ways, very pleased with herself for making a new friend.

A sleek, black car pulled up to the curb and Margot could see Lamont waving at her from inside. He always knew exactly when she was done shopping. It’d be uncanny, but she entirely knew how he managed it.

In the car, Lamont threw her an odd look. “I thought you went shopping for hats,” he said.

“I was,” Margot replied and tilted the hat box toward him as evidence.

He frowned. “Not the museum?” he asked.

“Whatever gave you that idea?”

“I don’t know. Just…it feels as if you’ve been around things with long lives. Histories. It’s a very distinct feeling.” He laughed. “You’d think me peculiar, but honestly, it’s a talent I’ve been cultivating lately.”

Margot thought about it. “A lovely woman I met in the shop had an antique crystal necklace.”

“That must be it.” Lamont pulled out into traffic. “Ready for lunch, darling? We’re meeting the Commissioner, to talk about that series of murders.”

Margot took the hat out of hatbox. It seemed she was going to put it to good use, already. “As ready as ever,” she replied.


End file.
